The .... Hybrid
by TheOne3
Summary: Hello. I thought i would put up a sorta serious fanfic of a hybrid that is wupping the fighters butts. But it has a good ending, okay? Read and Review.


The Hybrid

By TheOne

"Move in pepoes! We don't have much time! Hurry!" Guile said.

"Hurry!" Charlie shouted. He kicked one of the slow soldiers in the butt with his end of his boot.

"OW!"

The group of men hurried to the metal door.

"It won't budge sir."

"Let me do this." Guile is powering up. Ki energy is rising and he unleashes his Sonic Boom.

"It still didn't move!"

"What is that door made of??"

"Guile let's do it together!"

Charlie and Guile both unleash the Sonic Boom, slicing the door in two. Guile seems to have run out of energy. The group of men run in and see a whole new world in there eyes. A humongous lab is among them when suddenly, a mechanical looking man flies out of the area with a cruel laugh. Almost like M. Bison.

"We're too late. Crap!"

"We'll have to follow it." Charlie says.

"But it's gone miles away! We'll nev-"

"Don't say never."

"Yessir!"

"Let's just hope that, that thing won't releash his power." Guile tells his men.

________________________________________________________________________

Back in Japan….

"Hey Ryu! Come on!! Your date is waiting," Ken yells.

"Huh???!!!?!?!?!? Whu?!?!?! What du heck you talking about?!?!? I'm going to meditate!!" Ryu shouts.

"But she's here!!"

"I don't care!"

"But it's Sakura!!"

"I REALLY don't care."

"Awwww…."

Ken tells Sakura to leave, leaving her with a droopy face. Ken had come over for the Winter. He wanted a vacation so he decided that he would come to Japan. That is why he here dudez! Anyways Ryu is quietly meditating when he suddenly hears a big slamming sound on the roof.

"Hey Ken!! What was that?"

"Dunno!!"

Can you go check it out? It might be a big boulder or a big steak or something!!"

Ken goes outside and leaps onto the roof. But someone he never knew was awaiting him. Ryu kept on meditating when he again heard another slamming sound, followed by more sounds.

"Ken! You alright there? Ken?"

Ken's voice is heard above, "Yeah. It was just that boulder you were talking about." But it wasn't Ken. It was that cyborg….

Then Sakura appears right next to Ryu, " Hey Ryu, who is that up there. He's like beating up Ken."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"What?" Ryu looks up the roof and sees the cyborg. Ken is bleeding and bruised after what looked like a fight had gone on up there.

"Who are you??"

" You already know me."

Ryu was really angered at what he did to Ken. No matter who he was, Ryu had get him back. Ryu leaps up onto the roof and gathers little energy to throw a small fireball. It blows up in the Cyborg's face leaving no scratch. Ryu is amazed. Ryu goes in for the kill, he lands a uppercut, two hard kicks to the stomach and a Shoryuken.

Ryu is all out of energy. But the Cyborg just stands there smiling and still holding onto Ken's face. Then the Cyborg swiftly does all the same moves at Ryu but with much greater impact. The Cyborg stands over Ryu's almost at his end body and chuckles to himself. It looked like he was gathering a Psycho Shot and a Fireball all in one hand. But something distracted him and he suddenly hit someone out of the air. It was Sakura.

"AHyoogeeahgee!!" That was Sakura's word for ouch that hurt.

"Foolish girl" said the cyborg for the first time. He then forgot about Ryu and went over to Sakura and gave away that PsychoBall. A huge blast followed the attack, blowing up the dojo……………….

________________________________________________________________________

In Hong Kong….

"No that's not how you do it Fei Long. Like this. Oshyaaaaa!!!" Dan throws out a lame looking taunt.

"I don't really want to learn all this."

"yeah. The taunts are too good for you aren't they?"

"No but… who's that?!?!" Fei Long pointed to a big dark figure in the mist.

"Dunno, but I'm gonna taunt him. Watch." Dan yells, "oshyaa!" while holding out his fist. The dark figure just gives out a low laugh.

"Hey you making fun of my taunts?" Dan rushes in and does his Gadoken. It blasts the Cyborg's belly. Then Dan does his Goryken and another Godoken. But the Cyborg just ignores him. Fei Long now sees the Cyborg's great power and sees him as a threat. He dashes in and hits him with a rekka ken, but that move leaves Fei Long vulnerable. The Cyborg grabs Fei Long's leg, and pulls it making it crack. POP!!

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Fei Long screams in pain. Dan sees the threat of this thing so he does his Super ComboShinku Gadoken. But did it work???

………………………………...........

Yes it did. It blew a hole right through the Cyborg.

"What did you do? Well now that I have space now, why don't you fill it up?" the Cyborg said. Then the Cyborg picks up Dan and rolls him up and sticks him in his hole. Dan blends into the body and is consumed by the darkness…..

Chapter 2 coming up. Read and Review!


End file.
